The present invention relates generally to a disposable undergarment, and more particularly to a very inexpensive disposable lower undergarment for use by women while trying on clothing.
Most women prefer to try on and fit certain types of clothing at retail stores having previously removed their conventional lower undergarment. However, presently applicant is unaware of any local, state or Federal law which requires prospective customers to wear a protective undergarment of any sort so as to avoid unsanitary contact with the new garment being tried on if it is not purchased by that individual. Therefore, because items of clothing such as bathing suits are, indeed generally relatively tight fitting, removal of conventional undergarments during trial fitting is desirable.
Although applicant is unaware of any convenient, economical fully substitute devices for use during clothes trying at clothing stores, applicant is aware of a number of inventions for use in conjunction with undergarments generally. One such invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,677 to Tyrrell which teaches a disposable shield having transfer tape to facilitate attachment to the crotch area of conventional undergarments. Another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,697 to Rickard which teaches a disposable sanitary shield for undergarments adapted to be releasably attachable around the crotch of undergarments. The garment shield disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,114 to Richards is, likewise, directed to a disposable shield connectable to the crotch area of conventional undergarments for protection and every day feminine hygiene.
Two additional U.S. patents are known to applicant which are each generally directed to an entire disposable undergarment. However, in these U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,500,316 to Damico and 4,674,135 to Greene, structures are disclosed which are significantly dissimilar to that of the present invention.
The present invention is directed to an extremely inexpensive, light-weight, disposable undergarment which replaces the protective features of conventional undergarments and which is virtually unobtrusive to the fitting process of tight-fitting clothing such as swim suits. Because of its light weight structure and construction, women are certain to find its use completely unobjectionable so as to insure the sanitary condition of new clothing which is tried on and not purchased.